Rise of Unity
by voxenking
Summary: Star wars meets King Arthur AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. If anyone is interested in this story let me know in a review. I have four chapters already done. If not no big and I'll delete the story. Enjoy.**

**Prologue**

The Galaxy is a dark place. After thousands of years of war, the galaxy has had enough of any sort of unity. No longer will there be a Republic or an Empire. Now each world is in it for themselves. The strong service and the weak get conquered. Poverty has spread to every world in the galaxy without any sort of protection. The Jedi Order has once again been destroyed with only a handful of Jedi Remaining. Now they stay to the shadows to keep from being destroyed, protecting the innocent when they can. Each world is ruled by a king, attacking other kings and only caring about their own worlds. In this galaxy, its inhabitants are not prepared for what is about to come. An ancient evil that has been silent for Millenniums has finally decided that with the galaxy divided now is the time to conquer and enslave its beings. Yet hope still lives in the ideals of a young man and a myth from ancient times, the ancestor of Arthur Pendragon, and the victories sword Excalibur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

The twin suns of the hot planet Tattonie slowly started to descend and a young boy looked up at the sky and wondered what to do. Pen Draco, though he demanded that everyone call him Draco, had a duty this night. It wasnt just this night, though, as Draco often did this. Tonight once again he was out looking for the remains of a Womp Rat that his brother Ken had shot. Ken was nice enough, a tough man who was 2 years older than his soon to be 18 years of life. Both lived with their father, Edgar, who was the General in charge of the Tatoonie army. As such, both boys were raised in a rough household where fighting, honour and battle were important. Ken, being the oldest and 20 years of age, was allowed to finally enlist in the army. Though Draco couldnt join the army yet, he could become an apprentice to any of its members. This way, the apprentice was introduced to the way of war, and if they survived, would sign up and serve in Tattonies army. With him being close to age of apprentice, he was starting to serve Ken. Todays quest Ken had to go and find a womp rat nest. Once found, he was to make some sort of sounds to scare the rats away. When they were a good distance, he was to take one out. This exercise was to help improve a cadets aim, by seeing if they could hit their target. Also, if the cadets didnt make enough noise, the rats would attack and kill the intruder. Ken had managed to get in a shot, and kill one of the beasts; the problem was he picked their leader. Once the other rats saw their leader was dead, they stopped running and made to attack Ken. Ken managed to escape semi unhurt, but he was more afraid than anything else. The fact that they attacked him after running away was unheard of, and Ken knew that if he went back to the army, his friends would laugh at him and wouldnt believe his story. To fix this problem, he appointed Draco to go out and find the leader. Draco knew that going back during the day would be useless, because they would attack him no matter what noise he made.

Now the suns were setting, and it was the perfect time to go back to the nest of Womp rats. Draco knew his father, Edgar, would be a little worried about him sneaking out after dark, but Ken would explain the situation to him. Looking around, Draco made sure there were no critters about. Once the coast was clear, Draco started to creep into the Canyon which was the home of this womp rats nest. Quickly going from shadow to shadow, Draco snuck down to the lair. Trying to avoid any noise, Draco made it to the lair. There was the lead womp rat. You would think a leader would be bigger, but not this womp rat. It was just average size. The coast was clear of other womp rats. This must have been some sort of tomb because Draco found lots of bones on the ground. Walking forwards, he suddenly had the feeling that someone was watching him.

Turning around, he was just in time to see jaws coming at him from a womp rat as it jumped on him. Draco was knocked to the ground, and he and the womp rat wrestled around trying to pin each other. Finally Draco managed to throw the rat off. Scrambling around for his spear to stab the rat before the rat could get up, another noise from behind alerted him. Turning around, Draco was shocked to find another, open-jawed rat in mid air less than a foot away. That would have really hurt.

Well now, young apprentice, it seems like Ive come at a very good moment, a voice from nowhere said.

Looking around, Draco realized whose voice he had heard emerging from the rock. At first he thought he was mistaken, but sure enough there was a women before him and behind her was only rock.

How did you do that? Thats solid rock. Draco asked pointing to the wall of rock. The woman smiled.

She looked older than Draco and Ken, but not much older than Ken. She was very beautiful and slender, with long curly red hair and green eyes. It was very hard not to stare at the beautiful woman.

May I make a suggestion? Ive held these two rats back from you, but Im dont want to risk doing this for long. Plus, the other rats coming are caught in a sand twister right now, but once they are free I will not be able to hold them off.

Sure, but where would we go, asked Draco as he stood up, grabbed his spear and walked over to the woman.

We will go to my hut. Come with me. Hold my hand The woman held out her hand and Draco took it.

Then, she moved toward the rock. Draco had time for a small scream before he was pulled through the rock, leaving the frozen womp rats behind with the body of their dead leader.

****

A middle-aged man looked up into the night sky to see the stars. In a way it was sad how far the galaxy had changed. No longer was there peace and justice; now it was only war. That would soon change. If his dreams were right, then some great power was about to happen. This power would change the galaxy. Whether it will be for good or evil, his dreams could never tell.

Turning to the young man behind him, he issued his order. Prepare my ship. As we talked about, Im leaving to look for this power

What if its what we think it is? The young man questioned.

Then, I will do what I must, he replied as he turned his gaze back to the stars clearly dismissing the young man.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The scream came from the bottom of his very soul, and Draco was very glad that his stepfather or brother were not around to hear him. To be honest with himself he thought it was really cool to be able to walk through solid rock, just next time he would have liked some warning, thats all. By the time he finished his scream, they were through the wall. Looking around, Draco realized that they must have been walking through rock longer then he thought, as he realized he was not outside but in a hut.

The woman must have read his mind for at that moment she looked down at him and said, Dont worry young Skywalker, were in my hut, far away from that pack of womp rats. By the way, my name is Mira, just Mira, and you young Pen Draco Skywalker are my humble guest in my house. Please sit.

Looking at her closely Draco nodded and carefully sat down in the seat she had pointed at. Im sorry miss, uh Mira was it, how do you know me?

Mira took a seat opposite Draco and smiled at him, Oh my dear Draco. Have no fear, I know all about you. I know your real name, I know who your real parents are, I know your dream of becoming a knight in Tatooines army, but most importantly I know your future.

Draco gasped, My future, how do you know my future? Wait a minute. Are you one of those ancient Jedi that Ive heard about?

Mira gave a chuckle and shook her head, No, Im not a Jedi, I have some control over the force, but I dont rely on it. How I know about your future I will tell you all in good time, and no before you ask I will not tell you, yet.

Draco closed his mouth for that was what he was about to ask. Then, another question came into his head, You said you knew who I was. Can you tell me that at least? I mean Edgar and Ken are my family, but they arent my birth family. I know that Im not a Solo, but what is my sire name? All Ive ever known my name to be is Pen Draco, no last name.

Yes, I know your last name. In fact, Im sure once I tell you, you yourself will recognize it. Your last name is Skywalker, Pen Draco Skywalker

Really, Skywalker, wow. Do you mean like those Skywalker heroes from thousands of years ago. The ones who started the Jedi Order?

Yes you have the right Skywalkers, they did not start the Jedi Order, but that shall come later. Your name carries more legacy then that. Have you ever heard of the Legend of Arthur Pendragon?

Wow a legacy, I cant believe thats me. I just thought of something. The king of Tatooine, his last name was Skywalker too. Does that mean. . .

Yes, you are related. He was your father which means you are the rightful king of Tatooine. Now back to King Arthur.

Im King, holy cow!!! Does dad know, oh and what about Ken?

Enough about you being king tell me, have you heard about King Arthur?

Sure I have. Doesnt he rule Nal Hutta?

No, no, no boy. You got it wrong. I guess there is a King Arthur who rules Nal Sharda,

but Im talking about King Arthur from the ancient times. Ring any bells? No? What gets taught in Academys these days?

Umm Im not sure, mam.

That wasnt a question, and dont call me mam. It makes me feel old. Well I am old, but older then I am. Alright, well why dont you sit down with a nice cup of bug juice, and Ill tell you a story.

Once a long time ago there was an ancient planet. The planet was called Earth; its actually where some of the first humans from our galaxy come from. Ill tell more on that later. Anyways, Earth had different types of generations; one of these generations was called The dark Ages. During this time there was a man who was very important, and his name was Arthur Pendragon. He was very much like you. He was raised by a noble family, when his father died. As he grew older, he was taken under the wing of a magician, which is like a Jedi in our terms. Anyways, as he got older he found out that his real father, whom he had never known, used to be the king of this country. Like the generation suggests, it was a dark time and war was everywhere. This man took a chance to try to bring peace to the land. To do this, though, he needed help. He already had a magician, now he needed a weapon.

The weapon that came to him was called Excalibur. Excalibur was like no sword ever made; it was strong, unbreakable, and unbeatable. With this sword in hand Arthur brought forth unity and peace. The small kings came under his banner and he was high king. Alas, all good things must come to an end. Arthurs own son, who was raised up to hate, rose up and took up his sword against his father. Fearing that Excalibur would fall into the wrong hands should he fall, Arthur threw away the sword to a safe place. When this happened, certain allies of his thought he had grown old and weak and took up arms against him. It was a battle that Arthur could not win. The magician had plans even with the unfortunate turn of advents. At the end of the last battle with Arthur fatally wounded, the magician took him to a secluded spot in which to heal. Arthur did survive so the magician went back to give a message of hope to the people who would remember Arthur. Rex quondam rexque futures meaning The once and future king. Until the end of the world it gave people hope that Arthur had survived and would one day return to bring peace, not just to the country he ruled, but to the whole Earth.

Wow. Thats a great story.

Well hold on. For the story isnt done yet. You see centuries past, and the people were still waiting for the return of Arthur, but mortal wounds are a tricky thing and it takes a long time to heal them, and then get back into shape. Finally, the time came when Arthur would return, in the 40th century, but something stopped it from happening. Earth had evolved and advanced since Arthurs time. Somehow, Earth had become so advanced that one day before Arthur had a chance to come back, Boom. The world didnt blow up at first, but it was not fit to live in. No lights, no electricity (Power Cells to us), and soon poverty was brought back. The magician, realizing this took a ship with Arthur, grabbed the sword Excalibur and escaped to space. Somehow they found their way to this galaxy. This galaxy at the time was a very dark place as well, and Arthur took this to mean he was to unite the galaxy. He became the first ever Jedi, and with the formation of the Jedi knights, brought peace to the galaxy. Eventually Arthur settled down, married and had children.

Over time his descendants have risen up and defended the galaxy when it has been in trouble. Now it is your turn, you have the power of becoming a Jedi Knight, and its up to you to bring peace and unity to this galaxy right again. We just need to find Excalibur. You see both our ancestors had a history. Ive told you my name is Mira. That magician that came with Arthur was Merlin, my great Grandfather. Its gone down from the ages our family history. Now with you we can go out and search for Excalibur. I know its somewhere on this planet, but I have not been able to find it yet. I know you will do great things young Skywalker, starting soon.

No, no, I wont do it. I dont care what you think or whose ancestor I am. I dont want to save the galaxy. Eyes widening with fear, Draco jumped up, grabbed his spear and ran outside of the hut.

Behind him Draco could hear Mira calling for him to stop and come back, but Draco just kept running. Even with two full moons outside, it was still fairly dark out, but Draco didnt care about that, he kept running. Draco didnt know how long he had been running, but he hoped it was long enough. He didnt think he could run for much longer, he knew both womp rats and sand people hunted a lot at night. Slowing down his pace, he made his way towards a set of rocky canyons that he saw ahead of him in the distance. He couldnt tell from here, but he really hoped that it wasnt the same canyon that held the womp rats that he was in before.

Sooner than he thought he found himself surrounded by the canyon walls instead of open space. Finding a small crack that he knew he could stay in and fall asleep Draco walked over to it. A sound from beneath his feet came to his ears, and Draco only had time to look down before he felt himself falling down into a dark place. After a painful thud his world went dark.


End file.
